left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JoeHanSon
Oh hai! So,hello, this is my user talk page, i'm bored, and can't sleep, so i'm gonna make one of those "things to say about things" thing that admins have, :i know i'm not the first guy most people go to for questions, but, i know random crap, hell, i survived the great zombie apocalypses of 87! This one don't hold a candle to that. So, anyway, for random conversations, do it like this : :Oh hai! : :: Hows it goin? : ::: It's allright,how are you? would turn into :Oh hai! ::Hows it goin? :::It's allright, how are you? I personaly created the page Gnome Chompski and i wrote the walk through for The Bridge (Left 4 Dead 2) (well i did, but an onion took my perfectly good walkthorgh out and made his own -_-) ,so i know some stuff, and i GREATLY exceed in the knowledge of random factoids that may, or may not be useful, ( did you know a demo man can survive 2 stickybombs,and a third one will kill him?) i also know who would win in a fight between a grilled cheese samvich and a taco. so if your ever in need of some random useless information, don't hesitate to call!--SS4FireFox 06:33, December 14, 2009 (UTC) PS. thanks to JoTheMartain for the image RE:Object in Left 4 Dead 2 Thanks for bringing it to my attention. I think the best course of action is to wait for the actual game to be released, and then we can see how big a role it plays in the game, where it appears, etc. Then the article can be made properly. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'=Read 17:15, November 4, 2009 (UTC) TEST this is a test of my custom sig--SS4fireFox 06:39, November 17, 2009 (UTC) --SS4FireFox 06:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) --SS4FireFox 06:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC) User pages Extra user pages can be created for yourself by simply adding "/whatever" to the name. For example, if you wanted to put a short story up as a subpage like you asked, create a page called something like "User:JoHanSon/Story". Regards, --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 16:10, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Merpmaster25 IS WIN I believe I AM THE cool one in dis wiki :D Seriously... I'll say this once, don't post crap like that on my userpage. I don't want it, its crap (as I said before) and don't bother posting if you haven't got anything of importance to say to me. Lord Snip...No, wait, King Snip!. 07:28, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Recent Changes You know, you can just check to see if there is any vandalism, instead of going article to article. Powers38Talk 08:13, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know if that was sarcasm, but whatever. Just trying to help. Powers38Talk 08:17, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::PC. Powers38Talk 08:20, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Gnome You did your template for the Gnome userbox wrong, I'm going to fix it, OK? Marathon Man Re: Image Reqauest Certainly, what would you like? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :How's this? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:22, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:Gnome Wait, you really accept it? Nothing went wrong because I had some errors but I guess some friends helped. Marathon Man Whats the black scottish cyclops? Is it a myth? I'm an expert at myth summarys. :)Marathon Man Is it Demoman? Marathon Man OK I support it